


The One I Want

by TruebornAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Drug-Induced Sex, FSA Week, FuckScerekAnonWeek, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Voyeurism, sceo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo has always wanted Scott with a dangerous obsession. Now he has a chance to finally take everything he wants.</p><p>And for our little friend from Milan: Vaffanculo, sgualdrina.<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One I Want

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. Scott couldn’t speak, choking on his words with a sluggish and clumsy tongue. Mouth hanging open as he gasped, shallow and labored, his arms trembled as he tried to push himself up again and again, crawling across smooth cotton that left goosebumps up his feverish skin. It was so incredibly hot, a fire burning beneath his flesh that left Scott aching. Strong hands pushed him onto his back, all the air knocked out of him with a tired  _oof,_  as he was pinned.

“Please,” he rasped, licking his lips and catching salty sweat. His gaze swam in and out of focus, but instinctively, he turned into the tender caress that stroked down his cheek. Slender fingers walked down the line of his jaw, tracing over his flushed, panting mouth. “Please…”

Theo grabbed his chin hard and licked Scott’s lips for him. All Scott could do, all he was allowed to do, was moan.

He whimpered softly, as Theo ran his hands down his chest, popping the buttons on his shirt with careless ease. Scott couldn’t stop squirming, edging towards him until a gentle touch stilled him. Theo wrapped a hand around his throat, coaxing him into a filthy, needy kiss that left Scott breathless and shaking. His cock strained in his jeans, leaking into rough fabric as he bucked against air, already so eager for more.

“Good boy.”

Scott felt the words against his lips, shivering as he was stripped. Theo traced the toned lines of his pecs, fingers fanning over his trembling belly. Each touch was precise, filled with a proprietary arrogance. A disoriented smile worked its way across Scott’s face, praise settling over his mind like a downy blanket. Theo laughed at him, palming at his thick cock before cupping his chin once more.

“One more time, Scott, for the camera.”

“Hot, Theo isso hot please.” Scott begged on command, staring unseeingly at the black lens. Something was terribly wrong, but Scott couldn’t dream of stopping it. 

“You’ll be okay. Just make that face for me again, yeah. That’s the one. You’re so pretty for me,” Theo cooed, turning Scott face to get a better angle. The alpha’s eyes were unfocused, pupils blown black as he nuzzled against the chimera’s fingers obediently, This was wrong, Scott should be fighting back somehow, but his thoughts were too slow and everything felt so good as Theo rewarded him with gentle hands and kind words. Everything was too distant and slippery when all he wanted to do was surrender to the other boy’s touch.

Theo set the camera on the side of the table, leaning down to coax his willing prisoner into a kiss, eyes flicking up to the lens for just a moment with a vicious smile. He straddled Scott, riding his hips through his jeans commanding the wolf to groan, grinding his cock in a desperate search for friction. “You want this don’t you?” Theo slipped his thumb passed Scott’s lips, his pet sucking sloppily. “Of course you do. Look at how eager you are for me. Here let me help you.”

He sat back and took the wolf’s hands in his. A thin cord tightened around Scott’s wrists, biting painfully into the skin as Theo knotted them tightly and hooked the end up over the bars of the headboard. Scott didn’t resist as his arms were stretched above his head, arching back like he was putting himself on display. Theo couldn’t help but drag his fingers down the alpha’s trembling chest, watching his muscles tightened beneath his touch and the goosebumps prickle across the dark skin.

“Stiles…” Scott slurred the name, a habit or a plea, Theo couldn’t tell. He laughed, kissing his prisoner’s collar bone and reached for the camera again.

“That’s right, Scotty.” He stole the nickname for affect. “He’s gonna love watching you like this.”

Scott preened proudly, a strangled name tripping over his tongue. It faded into a whine as Theo traced the sharp jut of his ribs, brushing his fingers down Scott’s flank.

“Just look at you, Scott. Look at how good you are for me,” The chimera whispered. He took his time, mapping the panes of Scott’s chest with confidence. He mouthed at Scott’s skin, kissing at his sternum, breath hot against his dusky nipples. He sucked and bit until they pebbled between his teeth, and the alpha dragged in a shaky gulp of air, tugging on his restraints helplessly. His face fell when they didn’t budge, whimpering as cruel rope dug into his skin. 

“Theo,” He slurred, like he was testing the name on his tongue. “Theo I don’t think… I don’t want…” His pants slid down his hips, pooling around his knees and trapping him. Scott squirmed as Theo’s grip dug into his sides, so close to where he wanted but nowhere near close enough for relief. His hips bucked unbidden, precum soaking through his boxers. Theo palmed him through them, rolling worn cotton over his flushed skin until Scott couldn’t breathe. His thrust to meet each taunting stroke, words lost in incomprehensible babble, shameless and wanting and so hungry for more.

“He never touched you like this. He never got the chance.” It wasn’t a question. Theo’s smile was wicked as he pushed down the hem of Scott’s boxers, just far enough that his cock pushed out, drooling fat drops of cum across his treasure trail. He squeezed his balls hard enough to make the alpha sob, jerking helplessly in Theo’s grasp, but Scott sighed his name when the touch gentled, turning teasing instead of painful, his to command and so wonderfully obedient, the most responsive instrument. Theo was going to enjoy playing. 

“But he wanted to. He’s always wanted to. That makes this part all the more fun.”

Peeling down the boxers was a treat as Theo slowly slid them down his captive’s legs. He finally pulled them free and settled between Scott’s legs, leaning up to stuff the damp fabric into the alpha’s mouth. “Pull your knees up for me, I want to see you. C’mon, Scott, let me see how pretty you can be.” Theo helped the alpha, bending him in half and holding him wide open like an eager little slut.

“There we go, doesn’t that feel good?” Theo slid his hands down the sensitive skin of the other boy’s thighs and laughed as Scott thrust up in useless frustration. “Everyone left you, didn’t they? Lydia never thought you were smart enough to lead, Malia doesn’t think you’re strong enough, Kira can’t be trusted and Stiles…he’s everything you’ve been trying to fight against, isn’t he? All those years of being your friend and it’s like you don’t even know him at all.”

He paused his torture and reached for the lube, slicking his fingers in the cold gel and tracing them around Scott’s hole to watch him jump. He teased against the clenched muscle, slowly working inside until the alpha couldn’t help but move with him, pushing back against his hand to force him deeper, like Theo could soothe the heat that settled inside him. “That’s it. I’ll never leave you, I’m the only one who’ll never abandon you. I want everything you’ve got and I want you to give it to me willingly.”

The chimera stroked deep, his captive writhing, mewling for Theo to stop, for Theo to never stop. Scott’s hips rocked back insistently, needing to be filled and owned. His entire body tensed when Theo first rubbed against his prostate and sobbed as pleasure turned into a weapon to tear him apart while he begged for more,

“Theo can’t… I can’t.” Scott slurred out the words behind his gag, mouth falling open in a startled  _o_  as Theo pressed another finger into his hot, flushed clutch. His boxers were wet and soft, his own scent so heady and obscene, and Scott could taste himself on his tongue. He should have been ashamed of what Theo was doing to him, but he clenched down on the stretch that left him groaning, the perfect whore. Theo brushed sweaty bangs from Scott’s brow, kissing the corner of his sweet, stretched mouth, licking the spit that past his lips.

“You like that, Scott?” He drawled, stroking along tight muscle, Scott’s face screwed up like he was in pain, but the sounds he made were obscene. His hand settled low on Scott’s belly, curling a loose fist around his thick shaft, just enough to make Scott squirm.  “Show me how you like it.”

The alpha cried, tugging hard against his ropes as he thrust into his captor’s hand. His heels dug into the mattress, desperate for leverage as he fucked himself fast and hard, his aching hole swallowing down Theo’s fingers like a greedy mouth. Scott threw his head back with a cry, tears caught on his lashes as heat spread through his senses. He’d never felt so full, so used, riding Theo in a frantic, uneven pace, the muscles in his arm cut sharp as he pulled himself up, his thighs shaking with effort. His cock slapped against his tight belly, spilling cum across tanned skin, and Theo leaned lower to lick it from base to tip.

“Please.” Scott slurred, cheeks flushed with color, mouth almost as red as the dripping head of his dick. Theo laughed at him, pulling out his filthy gag, smearing it over his lips. And Scott whined for  _more._

“Beg me for it and I’ll give you everything. Someone has to take care of you, make you feel good like none of them can. They all gave up on you, but I’ll give you just what you need.” He watched the alpha writhe, lifting his slim hips up with a plaintive groan and completely lost to his need, just like Theo wanted. Morals and ethics didn’t matter when drugs and skilled hands could chip away at Scott’s famous iron will. Underneath it all, he was still just a broken, desperate boy looking for release.

He bent to circle his tongue around the tip of the alpha’s cock, painfully flushed and twitching at even the lightest touch of his breath across it. He sucked hard on its head, pulling off with a loud pop as Scott screamed, too much pleasure crossing into overstimulated pain.

“F-fuck! Fuck, please!” The wolf panted, eyes rolling back and arching so prettily for the camera as Theo swallowed him down. Strong hands kept Scott from thrusting too deep down his throat as he yanked on the cord around his wrist until the rope cut into his skin. Theo teased Scott to the edge, keeping him in agony and denying him release until tears streaked down his face and he pulled off to watch his captive fall apart.

“You want me to fuck you, Scotty?” The chimera murmured. “Just me, right? Tell me you want me more than anyone and I’ll let you come. All you have to do is tell me how much you need me.”

Scott’s mouth didn’t want to obey, words were garbled in an incoherent mess and Theo slapped him hard to bring him around. “Say it.”

“I need…Theo, fuck me.” He managed to slur, hazy eyes locked on his captor. “Juss…jussst you.”

“You want this.” Theo commanded, his fingers flexing so rudely, playing on Scott’s aching nerves as the alpha panted for air. There was a slick, heavy pressure inside him, already so much but no where near enough. His hands clenched fruitlessly in their binds, blood rushing to his palms as he twisted, too far gone to keep from begging. Pride was only for people who had anything left to lose. “You want to be so good for me.”

“I want you.” 

Scott whimpered around the words, turning obediently into Theo as he was kissed. He shivered when he was praised, screwing his eyes shut as Theo pushed in a fourth finger, fucking him harder, deeper, his muscles screaming for mercy.

“You want me to fuck you just like this, with you begging for me. You want me to fuck you until you can’t move, until you’re  _crying_ for me. Is that what you want Scott?” 

The alpha gasped, throwing his head back as he cried, a litany of pleas falling from his lips as reverent as prayer, but when Theo pulled away he sobbed. “Theo  _please_!”

Scott blinked owlishly up at him, eyes so dark they could have been black, save for the thin ring of crimson that flared around them. He shuddered as Theo smeared lube slick-fingers across his jaw, slowly feeding them into his ass, and Scott opened up just as readily. His tongue slipped between teasing digits, sucking uncoordinated and sloppy, drool dribbling past his spread lips. Theo held him just like that, laughing in his ear as his he turned the alpha into a sweet, greedy little bitch. When he finally, finally fucked into him, his cock so thick and hot, the camera capture got a clear shot of Scott’s scream.

He arched back, voice ragged as his body bent under Theo’s touch. Sweat dripped down the ends of his black hair, still so hot that it felt like he was going to ignite. He couldn’t breathe, every muscle pulled taught and his entire body shaking. The rope cut deep enough into his wrists to bleed as he tried to pull free, to leverage himself enough to thrust, to find some kind of release from the pain edged pleasure that knifed through him.

Theo was relentless, using Scott’s willing body without care. He fucked down into that tight heat, wet skin slapping together to punctuate each snap of his hips as he grunted with the effort. Lube dribbled down his cock and Scott’s slick thighs as he bore down hard. “Not yet.” The chimera panted. “Don’t come yet, not until I say you can.”

“Please!”

“Say my name.” Theo slid his hand through Scott’s hair, gripping hard and forcing the alpha to look into the camera. Scott just gasped, oblivious to anything but each punishing thrust and glassy eyes staring blankly into the lens. “Who do you belong to?”

“Theo! God, Theo, don’t stop!”

The chimera smirked, possessive and smug as he wrapped his hands around Scott’s throat hard enough to choke. He wanted everything Scott was, all that power of a True Alpha and the loyalty it inspired. He was going to bring this boy down low and strip away everything from him, his friends, his confidence, and his pride. Theo was going to own Scott utterly before he destroyed him and make sure the alpha begged for his own end.

The bruises on his skin wouldn’t fade any time soon, painting tanned skin in purples and blues. Scott trembled and bucked, crying out as he was taken. He strained against his ropes, spreading his legs until his muscles shook. “Theo,” he slurred, cheeks flushed a dark pink. His head felt like it was full of cotton and spinning. Sharp blots of color sparked before his eyes. Each breath became a challenge, panic breaking through the mask of lust and want that threatened to drive him mad. There weren’t many things Scott feared for himself, but the tight metal binds around his lungs, the cold bite of suffocation, was one of them. “No…”

Cruel fingers tightened around his throat. A new strength flooded the alpha as he fought against his restraints, thrashing and begging as Theo dragged his other hand down his flank, scratches scoring smooth skin as he used him, taking him apart with vicious efficiency, but it was too late.

On screen Scott’s body curled, drawn taut like a bow string as he came over his chest, splattering hot spurts of cum between them. It had been three days since anyone had seen the alpha last. Stiles had slept for six hours in all that time, when he’d received a link to a live stream on his phone.

Theo bent Scott in half and raped his pliant little toy, like he wanted to break him apart. It was cruel and punishing, darkened by the sweetly eager sounds Scott made, but now the chimera had both hands around his throat, and Scott had stopped moving. Stiles had no way of knowing if he’d ever move again.

The camera tilted away from Scott’s broken, limp body and onto Theo’s smiling face. He was still flushed from the exertion, huffing a breathless laugh at the camera and the boy he knew was glued to his screen in rage. “Should have had him while you had the chance, Stiles. Guess it’s too late now. Such a shame, you drove him away. I should be thanking you for that. Say goodbye, I don’t think your alpha will be seeing you again.”

The feed cut off as Stiles stared at his computer in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Dans's awesome fics [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can read Rune's stuff [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](http://runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
